Love of a demon
by the Demon Fox
Summary: Dipper just turned 18. What happens when a certain demon wants to admit his feelings? Rated M for some swearing and such


"Happy Birthday to you!" The twins blew out the candles on their respectful cakes

"Best. Birthday EVER!" exclaimed a happy Mabel, now with cake frosting around her mouth.

She liked to face plant into cakes, don't ask why, she just did. Dipper shot a glance to his sister, the corners of his mouth pulling into a smile. It was a fun birthday. All his friends from gravity falls were there. Soos, Stanford, Stanley, Wendy… that was about all of them. His smile flickered when he realized one of his best friends wasn't there. It would still be fun, even if he didn't show up. He stabbed his personal cake with his fork, lips wrapping around the sweetness of the devil's food cake, his favorite and one that he shared with his sister. He decided to go get some punch. Gruncle Stan was standing by the bowl in his usual black suit and fedora.

"Having fun?" Stan asked drinking from his own red plastic cup.

"Yeah, thanks Stan," Dipper scooped punch into a cup.

"Cant believe you're already 18. Seems like just yesterday, your parents left you here for the first time. You were so funny back then." Stan laughed heartily.

"Yeah. Those were the days. I love it here" Dipper sipped his punch.

"Oh yeah. Go easy on the punch."

"Wha-"

"Stanley!" a voiced yelled over the music. A man in a tan jacket walked over.

"Oh hi uncle ford."

"Stanley! Did you spike the punch?" Ford said angrily looking at his brother.

"Maybe I did. What's it to you?" Stan retorted.

"All these kids are underage! You're breaking the law!"

"Like that matters to me. Do you know how many of those I have broken over the years!"

Dipper decided it would be a good time to leave. His head was starting to feel buzzed from the punch, but he liked it so he grabbed more and went to the temporary dance floor of the Mystery shack.

Later that night when everyone was going home except for Mabel's friends, Dipper went up to the roof. He lay on his back looking at the stars, half a cup of punch still with him. His arms behind his head acting like a small pillow. He would've used his vest but he was too tired to get up and take it off. So it stayed at his sides and it was pulled up to his ribcage. He wasn't drunk but a little more than buzzed. He spotted the constellation that also resided on his forehead, giving him his nickname. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. He loved the smell of the pine trees. He opened his eyes. The beautiful blue-black sky spread out before him. That sky was the reason he loved gravity falls so much. He zoned out on the sky above.

"Beautiful night huh?" a voice came from beside him.

Dipper yelped in surprise, throwing himself to the opposite side, almost falling off the roof.

"Calm down, pine tree. Its just me, your friendly neighborhood demonic triangle." Bill shifted from his human form to his original form and back.

When bill was a human, He usually wore either a yellow 4-piece suit with a black vest and white gloves and of course his favorite black hat, or a yellow tee and black jeans. His yellow choppy hair went everywhere, his bangs covering the space where his eye should be while the other eye was a brilliant blue. He actually looked quite innocent. Today, it was the suit.

"Jesus, Bill. You horrified me." Dipper's hand covered his heart and tried to calm down.

"Haha I can tell" Bill grabbed the cup of alcoholic punch and took a sip. He looked at the cup suspiciously. "How many of these have you had?"

"Only one."

"Dipper. I am a demon. My job is to lie to people. You are damn sure I can tell when someone is lying."

"Fine. I had two."

"Dipper." Bill growled.

"times two." He mumbled.

"This is really strong." Bill stared and the liquid.

"What are you doing here anyway? Did you come just to pester me?"

"You think I would miss my best friends birthday? How rude." Bill mocked hurt then took another sip of Dippers beverage.

"Hey! That's mine!" Dipper grabbed for the cup.

"Not anymore. Its mine." Bill chugged it down in one gulp. The bitter sweetness swept down his throat.

"Jack ass." Dipper threw the cup over the edge.

"Duh."

Dipper giggled at this remark. Maybe he was a bit drunker than he had previously thought. He stifled a yawn. Bill glanced at the younger boy.

"Maybe you should go to bed, Tree."

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna lay down here and look at the stars." Dipper rested on his back, folding his arms over his chest.

Bill lay down to join him. The stars were beautiful and the moon light up the city in a slight blue light.

"You know dipper, there's something I've always wanted to tell you." Bill broke the silence. "The whole reason I got this human body was so I could spend some more time with-" Bill looked over to the younger boy to discover him asleep. Bill smirked and sat up.

"Oh, pine tree. Don't you know that's rude?" Bill stood and with ease picked up Dipper and carried him into his bedroom he shared with his sister. Mabel would be sleeping in the family room tonight with her friends. Bill set down the boy. He stood and smiled at the cute sleeping boy. He smirked and shoved one hand into his pocket.

Bill leaned down, moving the boy's bang out of the way kissing the birthmark on his forehead. He started disappearing, dissolving from the legs up. The last thing to leave was his lips from Dippers head.

Whispers came from the dark.

"Good night pine tree"


End file.
